Ha ! La famille !
by IzZy Lestrange
Summary: Que serait Légolas en tant que grand-frère? Lisez et vous verrez !!!
1. la roche

Allo tout le monde!! Bien sur, tous les perso de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. J'aimerais bien.(surtout un certain elfe ;) )mais, Tolkien a été plus rapide que moi sur ce coup là. ( En passant, je suis la s?ur jumelle de l'auteure de la fic '' . Une journée a la piscine de Faramir''  
  
Chapitre 1 Coup du destin.  
  
Lorsque la guerre de l'Anneau fut achevé, Légolas Greenleaf, et son ami Gimli, étaient immédiatement partit rejoindre leurs famille respectives. Ils se sont dit au revoir, et ont d'abord prit des chemins différents. Gimli avait pris la route des montagnes et Légolas, celle de sa forêt noire. Mais, une fois partit, tout deux on ressentit un étrange vide dans leur c?ur. La terre du milieux n'est plus pareille lors qu'on prend la route seul. Parfois, Gimli voulais parler avec Légolas, mais lorsqu'il se retournait, il s'apercevait que sons ami ne se trouvait plus avec lui. La même scène c'était souvent répété du côté de l'elfe. Les deux amis ont alors rebroussé chemin. Et, comme lisant dans l'esprit l'un de l'autres, ils ont reprit leurs trajet en sens inverse. L'elfe et le nain se sont alors retrouvés au point de départ.  
  
Toi aussi, mon cher Gimli, ton c?ur c'est troublé à notre séparation? Demanda Légolas. Mais pas du tout. répondit le nain d'un ton pas très convaincant. Je suis revenue car j'avais égaré ma hache, et tu sais à quelle point elle m'ai précieuse! À l'on, Gimli, laisse donc ton orgueil de nain bourrue de côté, et avoue- moi la vérité.  
  
Gimli garda la tête baissé pendant quelques minutes. Puis il ajouta :  
  
Que dirais-tu de partir avec moi, pour aller retrouver ma famille? Aller sous terre, avec pleins de nains? Je crois que tu connais ma réponse! Répondit Légolas. Mais, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi. Me retrouver dans une forêt entouré par des elfes qui se coiffent à toute les 2 minutes! Tu connais ma réponse! Renchérit Gimli. Toucher. bon, on a qu'à tirer au sort.  
  
Légolas se pencha, et ramassa une roche plate. Il grata un côté du caillou avec ses ongle. Il devint blanc. Puis Légolas rappela les règles :  
  
S'il tombe du côté blanc, tu m'accompagnes. Mais si, par malheur, le destin joue contre moi et décide de le faire tomber de l'autre côté, je t'accompagnerai.  
  
L'elfe lança alors le caillou. Leurs yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol. 


	2. La famille s’agrandit

La roche atteignit le sol. Le bruit ce répercutât dans leurs esprits (enfin, dans l'esprit de Légolas, parce que Gimli, on ne sais pas encore s'il en a un.)  
  
Et bien, maître nain, dit Légolas. Je crois que le destin a joué contre toi!!  
  
Légolas, est-ce que je peux te demander une tite faveur?   
  
Ça dépend. demande toujours.  
  
Est-ce que tu peux me tuer. ça m'évitera d'avoir a supporter les '' est- ce que je suis bien coiffé ?? '' à longueur de journée! Dit Gimli  
  
On est pas comme ça! Dit Légolas qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu. mais si tu y tiens, je peux toujours te tuer, si ça peut te faire plaisir. J'adore rendre service au gens.  
  
Ne me dit pas que tu es le seul de ta race à ne penser qu'a tes cheveux!   
  
Je te ferais remarquer, la barbe ambulante, que c'est TOI qui a insisté pour rester avec moi! Je sais que sans moi tu ne serais rien. Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu me casse les oreilles pendant encore des siècles!  
  
Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendues compte, mais ils étaient entrain de se diriger vers Mirkwook. Quelques jours de chicane plus tard, ils étaient devant la grande porte en feuille de cette ville féerique.  
  
Légolas poussa la porte. Elle était légère comme une feuille (quelle belle métaphore). Mais, avant qu'il n'ais pue faire un pas, une jeune elfe (d'a peu près 2 ans) lui sauta dans les bras. Puis, Tranduil, accompagné d'une grande elfe d'une très grande beauté, arriva. L'elfe qui accompagnait son père pris son enfant dans ses bras. Pendant que Tranduil parla au siens :  
  
Cette petite fille, est ta demie s?ur.  
  
Vous êtes encore en état, M.Greenleaf ??  
  
Le regard qu'il reçue de la part de Légolas le fis taire.  
  
Je te reconnais, toi, répondit Tranduil d'un ton autoritaire. Tu es le fils de Gloin.  
  
Légolas ne portait plus attention à la chicane qui venait de se déclarer. Gimli avait l'habitude. Ce qui le fascinait c'était sa petite s?ur. Elle jouait maintenant avec les longs cheveux de sa mère. Elle était magnifique. Puis il regarda sa belle-mère. Il se dit que son père avait bon goût.  
  
Puis-je la prendre ? demanda-t-il.   
  
Elle était toute petite. Elle avait, malgré son âge peut avancée, de long cheveux blond, presque blancs, qui se mélangeaient avec ceux de Légolas qui tombaient sur ses épaules.  
  
Puis, il vit Gimli revenir vers lui, après que lui et le père de Légolas étaient allés ''s'expliquer'' dans un coin. La petite puce réagissait d'une drôle de manière à la vue de Gimli. Elle tendit ses petite mains dans le but de le prendre dans ses bras!!  
  
Légolas et sa belle-mère dire en même temps un genre de : '' hhhoooo''(dans le sens de ''c'est cute '')  
  
Mais, Tranduil n'était pas de cette avis..  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Merci de me lire! Ce n'est peut-être pas la vraie personnalité du père à Légolas, mais bon, dsl, si vous n'aimer pas sa personnalité.  
  
si vous n'arriver pas a m'envoyer des reviews, voici mon adresse e-mail :  
  
isaanneb@hotmail.com  
  
si vous voulez me donner des idées, ne vous gêner pas. car moi, je suis en panne. 


End file.
